


home to you

by lilaliacs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaliacs/pseuds/lilaliacs
Summary: would it be okay, if i came home to you?
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Park Jisung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	home to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fools_mp3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fools_mp3/gifts).



> they got together very recently as the result of a long long long convoluted slow burn of best friends to lovers <3 
> 
> this is a kofi commission for my dearest babyboo janis!! if you’re interested in something similar, stay tuned for the end notes! 
> 
> title and summary from sigrid-home to you <3 
> 
> enjoy!

“Babe.” 

“No.”

“Honey.” 

“Go away.” 

“Angel.” 

“Fuck off.” 

“How are you going to tell me to fuck off when you’re resting your entire body on my body?” Jeno pokes Jisung’s cheek. Or what he believes to be Jisung’s cheek. He can’t exactly see because Jisung’s head is buried in the crook of Jeno’s neck. 

“It’s impressive,” He continues. “Because you’d think you’re too tall to rest your entire body on my body, yet here we are. You’re like one of those giant dogs that—“ 

Jisung shifts his hand so that it’s splayed not only on Jeno’s mouth but also on the rest of his face, pinky dangerously close to his left eye. 

“I have way better aim than you,” Jeno mumbles against his palm and pokes Jisung’s cheek again for good measure. 

Jisung pats his face once, gently in comparison to the groan that comes from somewhere deep in his chest. 

With a sigh Jeno takes a hold of his boyfriend’s shoulders in order to shift them around at least a little bit, just so he can see one eye, maybe. 

“Baby,” He tries again. 

Jisung huffs and sits up just enough so they can look at each other. 

“Oh,” Jeno muses. “That worked. Noted.” 

Jisung rolls his eyes a little, but he doesn’t bury his head back down so Jeno still counts it as a win. He starts drawing little circles into Jisung’s shoulder with his thumbs and holds his eyes for a long moment, before reaching down and wrapping his arms snugly around Jisung’s waist. 

“You okay?” He asks. 

Jisung drops his gaze for a moment, a very worrying moment that makes Jeno run through a long list of comfort foods and movies and speeches that he has prepared and ready for the sole purpose of Jisung  _ not _ being okay. 

When Jisung looks back at him, though, there’s a small smile on his face, that kind that is barely there but speaks of warmth and comfort and so much love. That kind that Jeno adores. 

“I’m okay,” Jisung says. 

“Are you sure?” Jeno asks again, more out of habit than disbelief. 

Jisung nods. “I was super tired and burnt out earlier,” He explains as he softly lays his head back down to rest on Jeno’s chest. “I’m okay now.” 

Jeno hums, adjusting his hold on Jisung’s waist a little but letting the warm yellow silence of the room fall back over them. 

He should probably be doing his readings for tomorrow, should probably text his mom back, should probably go take the laundry out of the dryer. 

But all of that can wait. 

His thumb take up the rhythm of slow soothing circles again, before he says, quieter than before: “Baby.” 

Jisung lifts his head, slowly, blinking a little, humming in question. Jeno just smiles, holds his gaze again and Jisung does the same, without complaints this time. 

They stay like that for what feels like hours. Everything is warm and slow and sweet like honey, the way Jeno’s fingers move over Jisung’s back, the way Jisung’s eyes trace Jeno’s face, the way Jisung slowly leans in until their noses are brushing. 

“I love you,” He whispers, and it travels through the warm lovey-dovey haze in Jeno’s brain and settles down there for a long second before it truly registers. 

Something catches in Jeno’s chest, his heartbeat, or his breath or maybe a fire. He doesn’t really care, doesn’t really notice. 

His hands make their way up Jisung’s back, cup his face, hold it close, closer until there’s barely anything between them.

“I can’t believe you said it first,” Jeno breathes out in a smile. 

“Shut up,” Jisung says against his lips and he closes the little remaining distance between them. 

It’s far from their first kiss, so so much farther from the last and it’s not even their best. (That would be that one time when it had been raining and they were running and laughing… All energy, all contrast, lightning, electricity.) 

It’s slow and languid and it glows orange and gold. It feels like coming home, so much so that it makes Jeno smile against Jisung. 

Because the feeling isn’t new, and because Jisung has been his home for as long as he could think, and because he doesn’t think anything could ever feel this right. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoy my writing you can find my commission info here: https://twitter.com/formerwannable/status/1291096482611896327?s=21 
> 
> JANIS ILY!!! <3


End file.
